


5 poems about awesome ladies

by paraka, yue_ix



Category: Disney Princesses, Fandom - Fandom, Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bilingual, Community: pod-together, English, Français | French, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, poem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour / Hi,</p><p>Ce projet pod-together est une première collaboration entre Paraka et moi, suite à une conversation Twitter où l'une de nous s'est exprimée vouloir faire des poèmes et l'autre faire quelque chose en Français. Alors nous voici, avec 5 poèmes en Français et en Anglais discutant de différentes facettes moins explorées de certaines de nos personnages favorites. Étant toutes les deux bilingues, notre projet l'est également, et nous faisons ici une distinction: les versions Fr-En se ressemblent mais ne sont pas des traductions l'une de l'autre (parralèles plutôt que miroir)! J'espère que vous aimerez le résultat de nos efforts. Je reccomande de regarder le "entire work" pour tout voir d'un coup. :) </p><p>Un grand coup de coude fut donné par Caba et Greedydancer pour avoir bétaé mes mots confus et combattu mes tentatives de rhymes. Toute faute restante est mienne. Merci à Paraka d'être une magnifique partenaire. </p><p>--</p><p>This pod-togetber project is a first collaboration between Paraka and me, as a result of a Twitter conversation where one of us wanted to do poems and the other something French. So here we go with 5 French and English poems about some of our favourite female characters. Since we're both bilingual, so's our project - take note that while both English and French versions are alike, they aren't direct translations of each other. I hope you'll enjoy our work.  I reccomand you check out the "entire work" view so as to see everything at once. :)</p><p>Big thanks go to Caba and Greedydancer for having betaed my tangled words and battled with my dubious rhymes. Any remaining mistake is my own. Thanks, Paraka, for being an awesome partner. </p><p>  <b>- Yué, l'écrivaine</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Morgana - Merlin BBC

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour / Hi,
> 
> Ce projet pod-together est une première collaboration entre Paraka et moi, suite à une conversation Twitter où l'une de nous s'est exprimée vouloir faire des poèmes et l'autre faire quelque chose en Français. Alors nous voici, avec 5 poèmes en Français et en Anglais discutant de différentes facettes moins explorées de certaines de nos personnages favorites. Étant toutes les deux bilingues, notre projet l'est également, et nous faisons ici une distinction: les versions Fr-En se ressemblent mais ne sont pas des traductions l'une de l'autre (parralèles plutôt que miroir)! J'espère que vous aimerez le résultat de nos efforts. Je reccomande de regarder le "entire work" pour tout voir d'un coup. :) 
> 
> Un grand coup de coude fut donné par Caba et Greedydancer pour avoir bétaé mes mots confus et combattu mes tentatives de rhymes. Toute faute restante est mienne. Merci à Paraka d'être une magnifique partenaire. 
> 
> \--
> 
> This pod-togetber project is a first collaboration between Paraka and me, as a result of a Twitter conversation where one of us wanted to do poems and the other something French. So here we go with 5 French and English poems about some of our favourite female characters. Since we're both bilingual, so's our project - take note that while both English and French versions are alike, they aren't direct translations of each other. I hope you'll enjoy our work. I reccomand you check out the "entire work" view so as to see everything at once. :)
> 
> Big thanks go to Caba and Greedydancer for having betaed my tangled words and battled with my dubious rhymes. Any remaining mistake is my own. Thanks, Paraka, for being an awesome partner. 
> 
> **\- Yué, l'écrivaine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce poème-méta est inspiré en partie par les fanwork-méta suivants: / This meta-poem was inspired by the following fanworks-meta:
> 
> \+ fanvid [Tower](http://kaydeefalls.dreamwidth.org/589968.html) par/by kaydeefalls,  
> \+ fanvid [Don't Talk, Morgana](http://sync-slaying.livejournal.com/21920.html) par/by hollywoodgrrrl  
> \+ meta [Thoughts on Morgana's Race](http://zahrawithaz.livejournal.com/3634.html) par/by zahrawithaz

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/pod_together2013/5%20poems%20about%20awesome%20ladies%20by%20yue_ix-paraka.zip) ||| [m4b](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/pod_together2013/5%20poems%20about%20awesome%20ladies%20by%20yue_ix-paraka.m4b)

**Survivre les acquis**

Rester blanche comme une protection  
Sauver quelques agneaux  
N'est plus compassion  
Quand les fenêtres ont des barreaux 

Car encagé par des potions  
L'oiseau s'entraîne en haine  
Devient possédé  
Fait de la Revanche son chariot 

Une corneille encombrée de chaînes  
Déploie ses ailes brisées  
Tel qu'un ciel, ses peines  
Et toutes regrettent qu'elle ne sache voler 

([Hover for English direct translation]() )

* * *

  


**Come on grounds**

To stay fair as protection  
to spare a random lamb  
Wouldn't be called compassion  
When bars slam on windows 

Once aware of her philtre cage  
she rehearses hate  
uproots privileges  
Makes of Revenge her carriage

But as this bird leashed and chained  
who's struggling with wind  
grinning as a fiend  
How shall we stand when she can’t land?

([Placer votre curseur ici pour une tradiction]() )


	2. Belle - Disney (La belle et la bête / Beauty and the Beast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce poème-méta est inspiré en partie par le fanwork-méta suivant: / This meta-poem was inspired by the following fanwork-meta:
> 
> \+ [So here is the thing about Ariel](http://paraka.tumblr.com/post/53935912995/delladilly-so-here-is-the-thing-about-ariel-is) par/by delladilly

**Dont tu es la**

Forcée dans la marge par des mots blessants  
(C'est dans le blanc des pages  
qu'est ta voix, ton langage) 

Ton prétendant ne prétend pas t'aimer  
(Tu rêves plutôt d'abordages,  
De recréer tes images) 

Alors tu apprivoises ton ravisseur  
(Tu rejettes les vieux bouquets  
Pour voir d'une rose les progrès)

Ainsi donc, tu conclus ta destinée  
(Tu réécris tes succès  
ton histoire t'a pour sujet )

([Hover for English translation]())

* * *

**Endnote**

Cornered into margins by hurtful words  
(It’s in as-yet blank pages  
that hides your true languages)

Your suitor doesn’t pretend to suit you  
(You'd rather consume old dreams  
than lose worlds for these regimes)

You manage to domesticate a beast  
(You rejected past flowers  
and found beauty in towers)

Henceforth you renewed your destiny  
(May we all write our successes  
with us as the princesses)

([Poser votre curseur ici pour une traduction]())


	3. Ariel - Disney (La petite sirène / The Little Mermaid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce poème-méta est inspiré en partie par le fanwork-méta suivant: / This meta-poem was inspired by the following fanwork-meta:
> 
> \+ [So here is the thing about Ariel](http://paraka.tumblr.com/post/53935912995/delladilly-so-here-is-the-thing-about-ariel-is) par/by delladilly

**Les rides d'eau**

Un rêve d'explorer la terre  
De faire les choses à sa manière  
Peut en faire perdre l'horizon  
Alors souvenons-nous des chansons 

Nous avons droits à nos propres dettes  
aux libertés de choisir  
nos moeurs, peurs, et nos plaisirs  
Vivre à mourir, d'être plus que bêtes

Fuir rime avec détruire et construire  
Une bonne famille peut nous nuire  
Si elle ne cherche à nous entendre  
Mais gardons foi sans se rendre 

Tous ces obstacles conquis  
Feront des trophés à ajouter  
Aux côtés des cicatrices passées  
L'air salé sera ton cri 

([Hover for translation]()

* * *

**In fluent**

Visions of exploring shores far away,  
Of doing things one's way  
Can easily flip to tragedy  
So care to remember you own melody 

We have liberty to hold our own debts  
Making progress and mistakes  
Possess our love and aches  
From beginning to end, to be more than pets 

All escapes might lead to scrapes or to create  
Friends can prevent your voices  
If they don't hear your choices  
In the spin of fate, our compass's love and faith

Remember that all obstacles won over  
Make you a fiercer sister  
Your scars also portray you  
They write your fights and your will to continue

([Placer votre curseur ici pour une traduction]()


	4. Lydia - Teen Wolf (TV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce poème-méta est inspiré en partie par le fanwork-méta suivant: / This meta-poem was inspired by the following fanwork-meta:
> 
> \+ [Lydia as persephone](http://hotelsongs.tumblr.com/post/27348035580/talk-to-me-about-lydia-as-persephone-do-it-fill-my) par/by hotelsongs

**Persévère**

Belle enfant qui emet une fausse lumière  
Pour distraire de sa brillance  
Elle traversera les enfers sans prières 

La mort lui sursurre son surnom à l’oreille  
L’invite d’une caresse aux dances  
d’automne où les feuilles saignent et ricannent pareilles

Elle en ressort en métamorphose jumelle  
récoltant de nouveaux As  
Résolue à voir le bout de ce tunnel 

Son appel à l’aide passant inaperçu  
elle opte de plumer sa grâce  
afin que nul autre cri ne soit perdu 

([Hover for translation]())

* * *

**she steps to the left**

Pretty child resonating with lying light  
concealing her brilliance and wit  
is stolen from her own Fields with  
out being offered a fair and furious fight

For weeks Death murmurs her name in her ear shell  
Tries with caresses what bites failed  
Cajoling one once dearly held  
Until, alone, she has to dance out of Hell

She exhumes herself with a taste for ashes  
on her tongue she spikes with spices  
She sets to collect new Aces  
Resolved to round her world until it matches

Her yelling for help having gone unheeded  
she steps out of her normalcy  
to cry others' wails for mercy  
Allowing them the friends and time that's needed

([Placer votre curseur ici pour une traduction]())


	5. Moi - Fandom (générique/general)

**Façonner la facinée**

Quand j'était bébé mes bédés m'ont donné  
Des amies qui traversent l'univers  
Pour s'unir et vaincre des mondes  
Dans lesquels les intrigues abondent  
Elles ont guidé mes songes vagabonds  
Et j'ai apprise à battre l'adversité

Quand j'étais petite la télé m'a appris  
à patienter, non subir  
à apprendre et à sourire  
Et à apprécier les gens qu'on chéris

Quand j'étais ado mes groupes web m’ont appris  
à trouver de l’information  
découvrir des identités  
parfaire ma communication  
et examiner mes idées  
Cette famille forma qui je suis aujourd’hui 

Maintenant adulte j'ai une tradition  
d'idéaux et d'imaginaires  
à distribuer à autrui  
Pour qu'elles aient toutes des outils pour l'avenir 

([hover for translation]())

* * *

**thought bubbles**

When I was tiny comics granted me:  
Heroines that crossed the universe  
making friends and winning over plots  
Showing me shades of love  
all more lasting than the next  
And I found how to combat adversity

When I was little TV taught me:  
to wait for the right time  
to bite my tongue and smile  
to learn on strengths  
about what they each mean  
And that sometimes life has good surprises

When I was a teen my online communities got me  
to seek information  
to discover identities  
to hone my speech  
and examine my ideas  
This family formed who I want to be today

Now an adult I have a tradition  
of ideals and imagination  
dreams and discoveries  
wonders and whole worlds  
to distribute to others  
such that they too all have such tools for their future

([Placer votre curseur ici pour une traduction]())

**Reader's Note**  



End file.
